tolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tol Wiki
Język: Polski English Français Español русский العربية Pilipino (Tagalog) português Türkiye Bahasa Indonesia 中文 Svenska O grze Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit, w skrócie ToL, to dedukcyjna gra online zainspirowana średniowieczną polityką i motywem gry w mafię. Jest ona przeznaczona dla maksymalnie 15 graczy, a dostępna będzie na komputery osobiste, Mac, oraz Linux. Możliwe, że powstanie także wersja wykorzystująca technologię VR. Kickstarter i zamknięta alpha rozpoczeły się na początku drugiego kwartału 2017 Oficjalny Discord: https://discord.gg/gvNbRSB Cel gry W zależności od tego, do której frakcji należysz, twoim celem jest eliminacja frakcji przeciwnej lub po prostu przetrwanie. Jak grać (w dużym skrócie) Chodzą słuchy, że grupa zdrajców, znana pod nazwą „Frakcja Czarnej Róży”, planuje spisek przeciwko mieszkańcom zamku. Lojalni członkowie Frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka muszą odkryć, kto dopuścił się zdrady, przy pomocy poszlak i własnego intelektu. Zasady są proste: Zabij tych złych (czyli Frakcję Czarnej Róży/Frakcje Kultystów) zanim oni zabiją tych dobrych (czyli Frakcję Niebieskiego Smoka): Zabij albo zostań Zabity, ale możesz zabić tylko tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Gdy zapadnie noc źli (Frakcja Czarnej Róży/Frakcja Kultystów) starają się uprzykrzyć albo ukrócić życie członkom Niebieskiego Smoka – dzięki swoim umiejętnościom nocnym, mogą oni mordować innych graczy. Jakby tego było mało, mają też możliwość rozpoznawania swoich sprzymierzeńców i spotykania się z nimi po zmroku. Drudzy zaś, członkowie Frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka, nocą prowadzą śledztwo, bronią innych, albo w inny sposób udzielają im pomocy. Tylko nieliczni z nich mają możliwość zabijania. Podczas śledztwa starają się ustalić, kto jest z nimi, a kto przeciw nim. Większość członków Niebieskiego Smoka nie może umawiać się na nocne spotkania. Sprawiedliwi, chociaż mają przewagę liczebną nad zdrajcami, nie wiedzą, kto jest w jakiej frakcji. Za dnia gracze odkrywają, kto minionej nocy padł ofiarą morderstwa i omawiają okoliczności zbrodni. Wspólnie patrzą na poszlaki (również te, które Frakcja Czarnej Róży lub Frakcja Kultystów zostawiła dla zmyłki) i metodą dedukcji ustalają, kto jest mordercą. Każdy gracz dysponuje umiejętnością dzienną, która pomaga mu i innym w dokonaniu wyboru. Pod koniec dnia, jeden gracz zostaje oskarżony o zdradę i stracony – twoim zadaniem jest oskarżać tych, którzy faktycznie są winni. Rzecz jasna, istnieje więcej elementów rozgrywki, które czynią grę jeszcze zabawniejszą. Są to między innymi klasy oraz Frakcja Kultu. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zjedź na dół i przeczytaj o nich sam! Cztery frakcje? Na początku gry każdy gracz zostaje przypisany do jednej z czterech frakcji. 1. Frakcja Niebieskiego Smoka (Dobra): Celem Niebieskiego Smoka jest zniszczenie Frakcji Czarnej Róży, Frakcji Kultu i wszystkich neutralnych graczy stojących na drodze do zwycięstwa. Jej członkowie starają się ustalić, kto należy do jakiej frakcji, z pomocą specjalnych klas stworzonych do prowadzenia śledztwa. Tylko nieliczne klasy Niebieskiego Smoka mają możliwość zabijania, więc frakcja ta najczęściej pozbywa się złoczyńców podczas egzekucji za dnia. Członkowie Niebieskiego Smoka zawsze mają przewagę liczebną nad innymi frakcjami, ale nie wiedzą, kto współpracuje z kim i nie mogą spotykać się w nocy. 2. Frakcja Czarnej Róży (Zła): Czarna Róża, oprócz zwalczenia wrogich graczy neutralnych, za cel stawia sobie zniszczyć Frakcję Niebieskiego Smoka. Chociaż stanowią mniejszość, potrafią rozpoznawać swoich członków i mogą rozmawiać ze sobą po zachodzie słońca. '''Geniusz zła (Przywódca Czarnej Róży) może nawracać innych graczy by dołączyli do Czarnej Róży jako mroczniejsze wersje ich klas. 3. '''Frakcja Neutralna: Niektóre neutralne klasy muszą jedynie przetrwać do końca gry, a niektóre mają zadanie unikalne. Gracze neutralni nie mogą rozmawiać pod osłoną nocy. 'Na przykład Żniwiarz jest technicznie własną frakcją 4. [[Kult|'Frakcja Kultu]]*: Kult dąży do zniszczenia Niebieskiego Smoka i wszystkich wrogo nastawionych graczy neutralnych. Frakcja Kultu zaczyna z Przywódcą kultu i jednym losowym kultystą. Przywódca Kultu ma możliwość werbowania większości członków Niebieskiego Smoka oraz Frakcji Neutralnej Kultyści mogą się spotykać po zmierzchu. * Może się pojawić tylko w grze z minimum 10 osobami. Co czyni Throne of Lies wyjątkową? Throne of Lies jest niepodobna do żadnej innej gry dedukcyjnej. Występują w niej dwa istotne elementy rozgrywki: * Król Na początku każdej gry, losowy gracz zostaje wybrany królem i przypisany do dowolnej frakcji z wyjątkiem Kultu. Król może wpływać na losy gry przez dysponowanie dodatkowymi głosami podczas sądów i posiadanie prawa weta. Stanowi on duże zagrożenie dla frakcji przeciwnej; tak duże, że każdy, kto się z nim nie zgadza, będzie próbował go zabić. Jeśli próba zabójstwa się powiedzie, nowy król zostanie wybrany w procesie nominacji. Członkowie rodziny królewskiej mogą wówczas zgłosić swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko króla lub jeśli żadne z rodziny królewskiej nie będzie zainteresowane zostaniem Królem inni mogą zgłosić swoją kandydaturę. Żaden zabójca z frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka nie może użyć swoich zabójczych umiejętności na królu wyjątkiem jest Kamerdyner * Frakcja Czarnej Róży i jej zdolność do werbowania Każdy bohater potrzebuje swojego złoczyńcy, a Throne of Lies nie stanowi od tej reguły wyjątku. Frakcja Czarnej Róży zaczyna grę z dwoma członkami: Zabójca i geniuszem zła. Podczas gdy asasyn zajmuje się mokrą robotą, geniusz zła dokonuje werbunku. To właśnie dzięki niemu Czarna Róża rośnie w siłę – co czyni grę coraz bardziej ciekawą. Geniusz zła może zaopatrywać Frakcję Czarnej Róży w nowych członków. We frakcji tej w jednej chwili może być co najwyżej trzech ludzi. Jeśli geniuszowi zła uda się zrekrutować danego gracza, gracz ten przechodzi w służbę Czarnej Róży, a ponadto zostaje mu przypisana nowa klasa, będąca odzwierciedleniem jego oryginalnej klasy. W przypadku śmierci asasyna, jego stanowisko obejmuje gracz, który jako ostatni został zwerbowany. Geniusz zła nie może jednak być zastąpiony. Rodzaje klas Istnieje 7 rodzajów klas: Zabójcza – Klasy zabójcze mogą pozbywać się członków wrogich frakcji. Ofensywna – Klasy napastnicze wykorzystują swoje umiejętności do naprzykrzania się nieprzyjacielowi. Śledcza – Klasy śledcze mogą prowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie innych graczy w celu pozyskania poszlak na temat ich klasy, frakcji lub typu. Towarzyska – Klasy towarzyskie wykorzystują swoje umiejętności retoryczne do wywierania wpływu na postęp gry. Specjalna – Niektóre klasy są niepodobne do innych, na przykład Król albo Geniusz Zła. Wsparcie – Klasy wspierające mogą leczyć inne klasy albo dawać im dodatkowe umiejętności. Wolny strzelec – Wolni strzelcy nie są zainteresowani konfliktem i dbają wyłącznie o siebie. ** Rodzaje klas mogą się zmieniać w wersjach alpha i beta. '''' Zwykły tryb gry W zwykłym trybie gry, do Frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka zostaje przypisanych od 8 do 10 graczy, z czego co najmniej jeden jest szeryfem lub paladynem(zależy czy jest w grze Czarna róża czy Kult), jeden księciem i jeden lekarzem. Czarna Róża/Kult rozpoczyna grę z dwoma członkami. Gracze, którzy nie trafili ani do Niebieskiego Smoka, ani do Czarnej Róży/Kultu, zostają przypisani do Frakcji Neutralnej Fazy i przebieg gry Rozgrywka w Throne of Lies dzieli się na dwie fazy: fazę dnia i fazę nocy. Gra zaczyna się po zmroku, a kolejne fazy występują jedna po drugiej aż do momentu zwycięstwa jednej z frakcji. Początek gry: Na początku gracz dostaje możliwość nadania sobie nazwy, po czym zostaje mu przypisana klasa, którą zna tylko on. Następnie gracze mają czas, aby się poznać. Jeden z nich w losowy sposób zostaje wybrany królem i dołącza do dowolnej frakcji z wyjątkiem Kultu. Wszyscy wiedzą, kto jest królem, ale tylko król wie, do której frakcji należy. Po krótkiej rozmowie, gracze udają się do swoich pokojów i rozpoczynają rozgrywkę od fazy nocnej. Noc: Kiedy zachodzi słońce, klasy szlacheckie, kultyści oraz członkowie Czarnej Róży mają możliwość nawiązania kontaktu z innymi, podczas gdy pozostałe postaci spędzają noc w ciszy. Gracze, korzystając z umiejętności właściwych dla swoich klas, mogą podejmować określone działania, takie jak prowadzenie śledztwa, ochranianie przyjaciół albo mordowanie wrogów. Akcje, których chęć użycia zgłoszono w nocy, zostają wykonane nad ranem. Gracze są informowani o działaniach mających na nich wpływ. Niektóre umiejętności mają pierwszeństwo nad innymi, na przykład: jeśli asasyn spróbuje zabić kamerdynera, a w tym samym czasie kamerdyner zajmie asasynowi czas, to akcja kamerdynera zostanie wykonana pierwsza i zajęty przedstawiciel Czarnej Róży nie będzie w stanie zabić członka Niebieskiego Smoka. Dzień: Dzień zaczyna się od ujawnienia, kto nie przeżył nocy. Do wiadomości publicznej podana zostaje jego klasa, treść dziennika oraz zawartość notatki zapisanej krwią i atramentem. Jeśli denatem jest król, rozpoczyna się proces nominacji w celu wyłonienia następcy. Klasy rodziny królewskiej mogą powstać i zgłosić swoją kandydaturę. Jeśli kandydat jest tylko jeden, zdobywa on tron. Jeśli kandydatów jest dwóch, następuje głosowanie. Jeśli zaś nikt się nie zgłosił to ponownie mogą zgłosić swoją kandydaturę reszta graczy, kolejna nominacja odbywa się nazajutrz. Brak kandydatów po dwóch dniach oznacza początek bezkrólewia, które utrzymuje się do końca gry. Po wybraniu nowego króla albo odkryciu, że król jednak przeżył, zaczynają się poszukiwania zdrajcy. Aby wpłynąć na dyskusję, gracze mogą potajemnie skorzystać ze swoich umiejętności dziennych, zazwyczaj przynoszących efekty zaraz po aktywacji i możliwych do użycia tylko raz dziennie. W procesie dedukcji może okazać się przydatna wbudowana encyklopedia. Po wybraniu oskarżonego, gracze głosują nad tym, czy jest winny, czy nie. Jeśli głosowanie przemawia na jego niekorzyść, zostaje on stracony. Pierwszy gracz, który go oskarżył, dostępuje zaszczytu wymierzenia kary. Sposób, w jaki zostaje ona wykonana, zależy od broni, którą kat trzyma w ręku. Nie żyjesz? Zmarli mają możliwość śledzenia gry z zaświatów. Nie mogą rozmawiać z żywymi, z wyjątkiem przedstawicieli niektórych klas (czasem przy użyciu ich umiejętności). Martwi gracze wciąż mogą wygrać, jeśli warunek ich wygranej zostanie spełniony. Minigierki dla umarłych zostaną dodane wkrótce. Fabuła Throne of Lies posiada fabułę, począwszy od najwcześniej opublikowanych rozdziałów: # Zamek # Dobry król # Zły król # Gdzie jest mój kolor? Historia głupca # Spisek # Zebranie Źródła inspiracji * Średniowieczna polityka * Gra w mafię * Sherlock Holmes * StarCraft II: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Gra o tron * Wersal: Prawo krwi * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) * Monty Python i Święty Graal Wystąpienia * Game Developers Conference 2016 * Unite 2016 Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa * Strona Steam Tłumaczenia Jeśli menu na górze strony nie działa, kliknij tutaj: * Deutsche * Français * Español * русский * العربية * Pilipino (Tagalog) * português * Türkiye * Bahasa Indonesia * 中文 * Svenska Category:Browse